Quaint
by mrhiddles
Summary: What can happen between two people who were changed after the war? And in only one class? Dramione DracoxHermione DM/HG Drabble. An enticing one shot.


**Title-**Quaint

**Rating-**E

**Word Count-**1,432

**Prompt-**First Kiss

**Characters Involved-**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

_____

So, this was it. Feelings galore. For her enemy no less! But...he had changed, she had to admit. It was a strange feeling, being attracted to ones enemy. Especially since said enemy was someone that you had an on going hate-hate relationship for the past seven years. Seriously, who would have thought Hermione Granger would be attracted to Draco Malfoy almost six months after returning from the last battle?

Certainly not she.

And most definitely not Malfoy. He was oblivious to any of her previous reactions to him. He had laid off calling her a Mudblood, which she was grateful for. But it just wasn't the same. He had barely even acknowledged her attempts at insults. And they were good insults too! Ones she was very proud of! But without a response it just didn't have the same effect it usually did. They're constant bickering had become regular day-to-day event. One she, when she thought about it, had often looked forward to.

But why had he stopped slinging insults her way? Ever since sixth year he had become a lot calmer but this year...it was just abnormal. He didn't even spare a breath on her with _jerk_ or _insufferable know-it-all_ as Ron often called her.

Where was the fire he usually threw at her? The intensity of his angry glare whenever she passed him in the halls? Yeah, the war had changed him. But made him nice? Hermione doubted it.

Hell, he even went out of his way to avoid her! She would purposefully try to bump into him, try to get a reaction. But what happened during these 'chance' encounters she had with him, he would spot her, sweep back his hair with a hand, become red in the face as if angry and move well out of her way.

She was as confused as she ever was. And the fact that she sort of kind of liked him a tiny bit didn't help. Not one bloody bit.

They had Potions together currently. Hermione took to sitting behind him for the hour as soon as he took his usual seat in the far right of the class. She passed right by him and made eye contact, to which he stared back defiantly, but he made no remark. Once she thumped down her book loudly on her desk, causing several heads to turn in her direction, she made a private vow to herself to make him react by the end of class.

And thus, she went to work. Not even bothering to take notes (which was very un-Hermione-like) she came up with a handful of ideas to rile him up with. He was diligently working on writing something. Whatever it was, his complete focus was on it. Blond head bobbing up and down when he moved to the other side of the parchment. He was not going along with the pace of the professor either so Hermione knew it was something unrelated to the lesson.

Thirty minutes into class she started tapping her foot. No reaction. Louder this time. A couple of heads turned and the professor eyed her strangely but nothing from the man in front of her.

"Sorry, professor." Hermione said distractedly, focusing on another idea on her mental list.

"Do try to restrain yourself, if you need to leave class, please...by all means." he said dryly. Although he was not Snape, the new professor was incredibly Snape-like. For a moment she started to reminisce about her old Potions master but was quickly brought back to the real world by a slight cough from Malfoy.

His scoff was poorly hidden. She could practically see him smirking through the back of his skull.

"_On to step two"_, she told herself. She grasped her wand loosely and pointed it sneakily at Malfoy's stack of books that were next to his paper. The one he was still writing on. Maybe it was his life story. Hermione mentally laughed at the thought. _Draco Malfoy: Living Life as a Death Eater's Son_.

It was most likely to happen...eventually.

Whispering a small hex she caused the books to slide across the table, managing to spill his ink all over his desk.

"Damn..." Malfoy uttered, almost inaudible. He immediately stood and performed a Scourgify. The ink was completely gone and he managed to sit down and restack the books by the time the new professor turned around.

"My apologies, professor. It won't happen again." Malfoy said in a business-like manner. The professor turned back to the board and started muttering to himself. Malfoy returned to writing again.

"_Why won't you crack?"_ She thought for a moment and it dawned on her. _"The paper!"_

She cast a quick and silent levitating charm to steal his paper from him when he conveniently started to cross out a long portion of writing. He swore a little too loudly and turned around to her. Thankfully the professor had stopped paying attention to them long ago.

It was the first time he had made eye contact with her for more then five seconds since the beginning of instant _'saint-hood behavior'. _Hermione fixed her lips to say something just as Draco Malfoy stood.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" the professor said as soon as Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Granger and I have a matter that needs attending to. Outside." he said it calmly. Hermione was startled he was dragging her into this, but anxious at the same time.

"Is it urgent?"

"Very."

"Very well then, please return to class as soon as possible. If it is not, then go talk to Dumbledore about it." With that they were both excused.

Malfoy strode outside of the room quickly leaving a scrambling Hermione in his wake.

Once outside, Hermione looked around to see a very angry looking Malfoy just down the hallway at a bench. She sat down beside him as far on the edge as possible. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly. He managed to successfully ruffle it.

"Malfoy..."

"Granger, why?" he asked suddenly. Vehemence lining his question. He locked eyes with her and she was shocked to see them so dark. He looked like he hadn't slept in forever.

"Why what?" she inquired, raising a dark brow.

He looked at the ground and a look of conflict passed over his features. Again, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed in exasperation. Looking at her once more, he stood, grabbed her wrist and pulling her up with him and stood closer to her.

He loomed over her ominously while he said one thing. It was so loud in Hermione's head, what with all the thoughts and questions floating around that she missed what he said. Her mind went blank though as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

He brought his head down and closed his eyes. Hermione could think of only one thing while he started closing the distance between their mouths.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodhe'sgoingtokissmeohmygod!WhatdoIdo?!_

Their lips had barely touched when he started pulling away. It had been so quick, Hermione almost missed what happened. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking to the side at the ground. He was still holding her.

"Grang—Hermione...I..." he looked at her and he seemed torn. The sadness in his eyes made her want to ask him what was wrong. But as he started to slip his arm and hand away she wrapped both arms around his waist locking him in. He was forced to look at her then as she pleaded silently with him to tell her what he was thinking. "What...?"

"Malfoy."

"Draco. It's Draco." he corrected her. Hermione nodded and stepped closer to him.

"This is strange...Draco."

"No, just...different." He encompassed her again and pressed his cheek to her wonderfully bushy hair.

Hermione smiled and rested her head against his chest. Who cared if they were enemies? Who cared if they hated each other? Hermione Granger was attracted to Draco Malfoy, and apparently Draco Malfoy was attracted to Hermione Granger. At least this explained why he was so bashful around her lately. After the war she deserved to be happy, no matter what anyone thought about who she would be happy with.

"That trick with the books was smart." he said at last, into her hair. She chuckled.

After all, she was happy at the moment. And that was enough.


End file.
